Pick me up
by thankmerlinfordrarry
Summary: Harry is very dense, while Draco tries to "pick him up" using very bad pick-up lines. Written as part of my 365 day challenge. (eighth year)


**Note: I wrote this as part of my 365 Drarry Challenge I hope it's not too confusing to follow but it goes back and forth between present and Draco's memories. It's very fluffy and silly but it was fun to write!**

"Hey Potter? Do you like bacon?"  
"Well ye-"  
"Wanna strip?"  
"Umm, I'm not hungry Malfoy"

The brunette said while walking away. The Slytherin just huffed and walked in the opposite direction. He has been using these dumb pick-up lines for a while now but Harry Potter is just seemingly so dense that he doesn't get that Draco was hitting on him. This may be due to the years of rivalry, but doesn't he know that things can change? 

It happened during the first week of eighth year. Draco had been feeling out of sorts since the end of the wizarding war, his actions weighed heavily on everything he did. He couldn't walk from one class to the other without hexes being thrown his way. He was starting to wish he hasn't returned to school when none other than Harry Potter got up during dinner to return his wand. Apologies were exchanged and Draco had felt a lot lighter. 

Since that day, not only has he been returning to normal and apologizing left and right, but he has been harboring a major crush for the wizarding world's saviour. 

It wasn't until Pansy said something that he had decided to act on it, utilizing these bad pick-up lines whenever he saw the other boy. 

But they weren't working. 

Every time the other boy was either utterly oblivious or just plain ignored him.  
For his first pick-up lines he had decided to write it on a note and give it to Harry in class. 

As Draco finished the last fold in the paper, he began to rethink again. Was this a bad idea? But seeing as he had spent all that time and effort folding the sheet of parchment in a shape similar to that of third year, he decided to just go with it. 

He nervously sent it flying towards Harry, who looked startled when it landed in front of him. 

He watched as the other boy looked around slightly, supposedly trying to see where the note came from, before shrugging and opening it. 

On the note was written, 'If you're reading this, you have really nice eyes, and can read, congrats on both.'. 

Harry sighed before glancing once more around the room. He genuinely did not know it was from Draco. 

As Draco watched on in annoyance he cursed himself slightly, of course the boy who lived constantly gets notes like this from his admirers. He needed to take a more direct approach. 

Draco frowned even more at the memory. If Harry had realized then, everything would've been so much easier.  
Draco had tried again a few days later but in person this time. 

"Hey Potter!" He said sauntering up to the shorter boy.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said tiredly. 

They were in the library and Draco had a perfect line to try.  
"Are you an overdue book? Because you've got FINE written all over you" he said lamely.

Harry pondered this for a second but didn't get a chance to reply because Hermione walked out from behind a shelf.  
"Did I hear something about an overdue book? Harry, have you not returned a book again? What did I tell you about-" Hermione lectured on and on. 

Noticing that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon, Draco just walked away, frowning at the glare Harry shot at him. 

Grumbling at these memories, Draco walked down to the Slytherin dorm. 

He was sitting on the common room couch when Pansy burst through the doors, yanking Draco off his seat and pulling him out the door. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, desperately trying to keep up with the insane girl.  
"Potter's in the library alone, this is your chance" Pansy said excitedly. 

He just sighed, Pansy had been trying to help since a few days in when she witnessed one of his failures. 

It was lunch time when Draco decided to act once more. He had a pick-up line that was a little more ballsy and direct and he was terrified. 

However, as he glanced over at the Gryffindors and saw the way Harry's eyes lit up while talking to his friends, he built up the courage. 

He promptly got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
The great Hall quieted some as everyone looked at the scene curiously. The hostility towards him had gone down quite a bit after his apologies. 

"Potter," at his name Harry turned to look, just as curious as everyone else.  
"One night with me and Moaning Myrtle will have to find a new nickname!" He stated confidently. A few people laughed in the Great Hall but most just looked to Harry to see his reaction. 

Everything was silent for a second as Draco bit his lip nervously. 

"Um, I don't get it." The entire hall either let out exasperated sighs or face palmed. "Why would she need a new nickname? And why would we even be together at night?" 

Harry continued to ask random questions as Draco just walked away and plopped down in his seat next to Pansy. 

"Wow, that Potter is so daft." She stated.  
"I know." Draco groaned in response resting his head on his arms.  
"Well, I've decided to help you!" She said pulling him up and walking out the great Hall. 

That day involved a lot of planning. It's also the day when pretty much the entire school began subtly helping Draco on his quest. 

He was incredibly confused at first when a second year Gryffindor told him their password but when he asked why she was helping, she responded, "I don't know, I think it's kinda cute that you have a crush on him! Also, he is a bit thick-headed when it comes to this stuff." Before walking off. 

They had almost reached the library at this point before Pansy stopped him to ask, which pick-up lines he's already used. 

He listed off a few and Pansy laughed at some. 

"Did you actually say, 'Are you a Dementor because you take my breath away'? After third year I'm surprised he didn't smack you." She managed to say between laughs. 

He just glared lightly in response, remembering just narrowly missing the other boy's hexes.

"Anyways, do you have one for right now?"  
"I think so."  
"Good then get in there!" She said pushing him through the library doors. 

He stumbled a bit but then stopped, taking a deep breath. This was never going to work, he had been ignored so many times. 

He slowly made his way to the table Harry sat at, practicing saying the pick-up line in his head. 

'Your hand looks heavy let me hold it for you' 

He finally reached the table. Harry looked up taking in the sight of the other boy.

"Draco," he acknowledged with a slight nod to sit down.  
Draco sat down and started his line, "Potter your ha-" he froze, did Harry just call him Draco? 

Harry looked at the boy again and smirked at the light blush on his cheeks, he was expecting and hoping for this reaction.

"Hey Draco, I heard that bed of yours is way too big for one person, mind if I Slytherin tonight?" He asked smoothly. 

Draco's eyes widened, did Harry Potter just use a line on him? 

He gave the boy a questioning look and was about to ask what he was saying when a pair of lips was on his. 

The kiss was smooth and sweet as Draco regained his motor skills and began to kiss back. Harry smiled lightly against Draco's lips before pulling away.

"My favourite was when Luna showed up." He said laughing.  
It took Draco a moment before he started laughing too. "Ya, maybe saying 'I may not be Luna but I sure do Lovegood' wasn't one of my greater ideas. 

The boys just continued laughing and talking about anything and everything as Pansy just smiled at them from afar. 

She quickly turned around and went to the Gryffindor common room before yelling, "It finally happened!" Which was followed by a cheer and a celebratory party.


End file.
